Bloopers
by Carlos Privatt
Summary: Que sucede en el detras de camaras del rodaje de ranma 12
1. Chapter 1

**_Bloopers _**

**_de la Ova:_**

** _"Recuerdos de Akane"_**

**_Por _**

**_Carlos P._**

**_Director : " Atención a todos! Vengan para acá!". _**

**_Todos : "Sí señor director"_**

**_Director: "ESTOY CANSADO QUE SE BURLEN DE MÍ, QUE SE METAN EN MI VIDA ¡! ... "_**

**_Todos: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA " _**

**_Director: "DE QUE SÉ RIEN!"_**

**_Todos se le quedan viendo al director 0o y luego "JAJAJAJAJAJA"_**

**_Director: "PUEDE ALGUIEN DECIRME DE QUE SE RIEN!"_**

**_Nabiki: aguantándose la risa "bonito vestido señor director le sienta el amarillo patito, con lunares morados"_**

**_Director: -- U (nooo me traje la ropa de tsubasa)_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.1_**

**_Akane se encuentra en Ryukenzawa recordando el incidente cuando era niña_**

**_Akane : "y aquí me salvo ese extraño niño" en eso aparece un Ornitorrinco gigante y un joven con una escoba, que inmediatamente da un gran golpe dejando inconsciente al animal_**

**_Akane: " PERO COMO TE ATREVES!"_**

**_Director: "COOORTE!"_**

**_Akane : "QUE? "_**

**_Director: " Akane se puede saber por que lo hiciste" después de decir eso señalo a Shinnosuke inconsciente por el golpe de un mazo gigante._**

**_Akane: "Soy miembro de la Sociedad Protectora de animales "_**

**_Director: " Que simpática "_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.2_**

**_Ranma acaba de llegar a Ryukenzawa_**

**_Ranma: "Donde estará Akane"_**

**_En eso ve la sombra de una ardilla gigante sobrevolándolo, mira al lago y ve unos peces gigantes. _**

**_Ranma: "Haaaaaa, que Pasa aquí!" en eso voltea y aparecen dos Tyranosaurus Rex_**

**_Todos Salen disparados _**

**_Director: "CORTE! TU! el ingeniero de Efectos! Estas DESPEDIDO!"_**

**_Ingeniero de Efectos: "Pero Por que señor director "_**

**_Director: Oculto en la copa de un gran Arbol " estúpido esto no es Jurassic Park"_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.3_**

**_El primer encuentro de Ranma y Shinnosuke._**

**_Ranma esta corriendo por el bosque huyendo de una estampida de lagartijas en eso al escapar queda a merced de un ave gigante._**

**_Aparece Shinnosuke de la nada y con un certero golpe deja inconsciente al ave_**

**_Ranma: "oye muchas gracias es que estaba distraído"_**

**_Shinnosuke: ..._**

**_Ranma: "Que Pasa, Sucede algo?"_**

**_Shinnosuke: "oye guapo por que tan sólito, no te gustaría pasear para conocernos mejor!"_**

**_Director: "CORTE..., por que, por que, por que no conocí a Shinnosuke antes "_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No. 4_**

**_Akane esta tomando un baño_**

**_Akane: "AAAAAGH! Eres un pervertido!"_**

**_En ese momento Akane ataca a Shinnosuke con una patada, golpes múltiples_**

**_Shinnosuke: "AAAH AUXILIO!"_**

**_Director: "COOOORTE! Akane eso no esta en el guión!"_**

**_Akane: "Ya lo sé! Pero no pude contenerme! Me estaba viendo desnuda!"_**

**_Shinnosuke: " Bruta, salvaje mira lo que me has hecho me has roto una uña" _**

**_Director: ˆˆU_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.5_**

**_Akane y Shinnosuke en el paseo por el bosque_**

**_Akane: " Hola P- Chan como has estado?"_**

**_De repente Shinnosuke mira seriamente hacia Akane_**

**_Shinnosuke: " Akane tu crees... que podría llegar a amarme? "_**

**_Akane: " Shinnosuke! Yo no sé, la verdad supongo que sí "_**

**_Shinnosuke: saltando de alegría y con una gran sonrisa " si ranma puede llegar amarme sí!"_**

**_Todos: "00U"_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.6_**

**_Akane, el abuelo y Shinnosuke desmayado llegan a la gruta donde esta el agua de la vida_**

**_Abuelo: "Aquí esta el agua de la vida, trae un poco akane"_**

**_Akane corriendo trae un poco del agua sela hecha a Shinnosuke pero nada ocurre. _**

**_Akane: "Que sucede abuelo, por que no funciona?"_**

**_Abuelo esta por responder cuando un gran ruido saliendo del agua lo interrumpe._**

**_Akane y el abuelo están estupefactos algo emerge del agua como una erupción y al caer toda el agua se ve..._**

**_Ikakumon: "joe ,joe donde estas?"_**

**_Director: "Corte maldicion,mirando al ingeniero de efectos es la ultima vez que contrato a alguien que trabajo en digimon"_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Blooper No.7_**

**_Ryoga, Ranma, Shinnosuke y el abuelo se disfrazan de mujeres para ayudar akane_**

**_Ryoga: " si akane me ve asi yo me muero!"_**

**_Ranma: " Ryoga cálmate, nadie se va dar cuenta"_**

**_En eso y sin previo aviso aparece Nabiki con un micrófono y muchos boletos _**

**_Nabiki: "Pasen y vean por primera y única vez Ryoga vestido de mujer, por la módica suma de 1000 yens"_**

**_En eso aparecen Ukio, Shampoo, Kodachi, azuza y Akari con billetes en las manos mientras en el fondo se ve a un Ryoga convertido en piedra, Ranma golpeándose la cabeza._**

**_Director: "Corte ,Nabiki sal de aquí inmediatamente!"_**

**_Nabiki: mirando al Director fijamente "35"_**

**_Director: "Que piensas sobornarme con el 35 ja, ja "" Acepto, sigan filmando"_**

**_" Recuerdos de Akane " Bloopers No.8_**

**_Ranma y Akane se alejan del bosque regresando a casa_**

**_Ranma: sin decir nada extiende su mano hacia atras_**

**_Akane: Tomandola y deteniendose le grita "Ranma yo te quiero!"_**

**_Ranma: voltenadose "...pero que Dijiste"_**

**_Director: "COORTE! Eso no esta en el guión!"_**

**_Akane: "Te quiero Ranma"_**

**_Ranma: "Yo también te quiero akane, te amo, eso ya lo sabes"_**

**_Akane: con una mirada maliciosa "No ranma te quiero ahora!" _**

**_y se abalanza sobre Ranma quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos y comienza a besarla apasionadamente_**

**_Director: "Nooooo! Basta! orden, ordennnn"_**

**_En el fondo se ve a Ranma y Akane que se han olvidado de todo._**

**_En eso Shinosuke se le acerca al director y le dice: " Mikado no quieres que te muestre el bosque" _**

**_Director: mirando a shinosuke "Descanso hasta mañana, me voy de camping!" _**

**_-FIN-_**

**_Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Kay-chan de la lista de ranfics que me lo pidió_**

**_Criticas comentarios a espero les guste._**

**_Gracias por leerlo_**

**_Carlos P._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bloopers_**

**_de la Pelicula :_**

**_"Nihao mi Concubina"_**

**_Por _**

**_Carlos P._**

**_Director: " Muy bien todos a sus lugares! Hoy quiero terminar temprano tengo una cita. _**

**_Nabiki: "Si y yo sé con quien si me da 3000 yens no lo divulgo"_**

**_Director: "...CÓMO TE ENTERASTE ¡!"_**

**_Akane: "Ja,ja director si todos lo saben, que al fin tsubasa acepto salir con usted " _**

**_Director: "EN SERIO!"_**

**_Todos se le quedan viendo al director 0o_**

**_Director: "Ajem, bueno que les pasa ni que fuera ha salir con un hombre? uu..Bueno estan listos todos? Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!"_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.1_**

**_Ranma esta surfeando mientras Akane construye una cabaña con Rioga _**

**_Akane : Mirando a Ranma"Ese tonto divirtiendose mientras una trabaja!"_**

**_Director: "COOORTE!"_**

**_Akane: "QUE? Pero si lo hice bien!"_**

**_Director: "Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso" después de decir eso señalo a Rioga que estaba delante de Akane inconsciente por los martillazos que esta le estaba dando_**

**_Akane: "Uck..Perdón me emocione"_**

**_Director: "No importa...U"_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.2_**

**_Toma en el primer encuentro con ranma y compañia_**

**_Toma: "Alejense si no lo que to que esta agua se convertira en hombre", llama a saroturo(el que se parece a un mono)quien se le acerca con un sapo._**

**_Ranma: "Que va hacer"_**

**_Toma vierte el agua encima del sapo y...aparece_**

**_Pika, pikachu_**

**_Todos se caen desmayados_**

**_Ingeniero de Efectos: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Perdón! Pero no lo pude evitar!"_**

**_Director: "CORTE! TU! el ingeniero de Efectos! Otro error de estos y estas DESPEDIDO!"_**

**_Ingeniero de Efectos: "Jajajajajaja...esta bien uu"_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.3_**

**_Ranma-chan cuando tiene que encargarse de la planta carnivora gigante.._**

**_Akane: Socorro_**

**_Ukio Ayudanos Ranma_**

**_Ranma-Chan: agarrando un par de tijeras "ahora veran no perdere esta prueba"_**

**_Director:"Pero que rayos estas haciendo Ranma!"_**

**_Ranma-Chan:"Que pasa, Sr. Director estoy haciendo un arreglo floral!"_**

**_Director: "Asi y se puede saber por que solo has cortado las ropas de las chicaaass?"_**

**_En EL FONDO SE VE A SHAMPOO, AKANE, UKYO DESNUDAS AMARRADAS A LA PLANTA CON UNA MIRADA ASESINA HACIA RANMA._**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No. 4_**

**_En el salón del palacio cuando Akane se acerca abofetear a Toma..._**

**_Akane: "AAAAAGH! ya basta eres un insensible!"_**

**_En ese momento Akane ataca a Toma con una patada, golpes multiples le hace un par de llaves de yudo_**

**_Toma: "AAAH AUXILIO!"_**

**_Director: "COOOORTE! Akane eso no esta en el guión!"_**

**_Akane: "Ya lo sé! Pero no pude contenerme! le estaba coqueteando a Ranma!"_**

**_Ranma-Chan: "Jejeje, Akane no tenías porque haber hecho eso, tu sabes que yo te quiero" ˆˆU_**

**_Director: "Basta de coqueteos! Siguiente Toma!"_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.5_**

**_Nabiki despues de que ha sido raptada y Kuno entra a rescatarla_**

**_Kuno: "Como te atreves a retarme a mi al gran kuno taewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela furinkan, te destrozare y ..."_**

**_De repente se ve a Nabiki sacar un enorme mazo del ciberespacio y estamparcelo en la cabeza a kuno_**

**_Todos: "00U"_**

**_Nabiki: "Que! ya estaba harta no saben lo que es escucharlo decir esa frase todos los dias"_**

**_Director: "..."_**

**_Kuno: "Soy una linda florecita del campo" dios ya se termino de deschavetar._**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.6_**

**_En la parte donde Shampoo es rescatada por Mousse y esta esta atrapada a una pared por plumas_**

**_Director: "CORTE! Se imprime! Vaya hasta que hago algo bien"_**

**_SHampoo: "Director"_**

**_Director: "Dime Shampoo"_**

**_Shampoo: "Podría explicarme.. Como demonios me bajo de aquí!"_**

**_Director: "Errr...no lo pensé..y la escalera con la que te subimos la acabo de entregar"_**

**_SHampoo: "...Baka"_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.7_**

**_Rioga y Ukio cuando esta por soltar su rugido de leon_**

**_Rioga: "RUGIDO DE LEON!"_**

**_De repente Ukio sale disparada por un Agujero por la fuerza del impacto del Rugido de Leon_**

**_Rioga: "U..Ukio...Es..tas bien"_**

**_Los ojos de Ukio se visualizan desde el fondo como dos llamas de fuego _**

**_El director ahí buscando si venia en el guión mientras que Rioga sudaba copiosamente_**

**_Rioga: "Amor estas bien?"_**

**_Ukio: "Asi que ahora te quieres quedar viudo he Rioga?"_**

**_Rioga: "Gulp.."_**

**_" Nihao mi Concubina " Blooper No.8_**

**_Parte donde Ranma va a rescatar Akane de Toma_**

**_Ranma: "Nunca me quitaras a Akane ella es mia"_**

**_Nodoka:"Hola hijo! al fin te decidiste que maravilla!"_**

**_Ranma: "Mamá..pero que haces aqui! "_**

**_Director: "COORTE! Quien le dijo que podia entrar?Se supone que ella no aparece en esta pelicula !"_**

**_De repente aparece Nabiki_**

**_Nabiki: "Yo no fui"_**

**_Akane: "Nabiki..que rayos hiciste?"_**

**_Director: "Nooooo! Ya no! BUUUUUJUJU!;; RENUNCIO! Con ustedes no se puede! Debí ser odontologo en vez de director!"_**

**_El director sale corriendo del estudio._**

**_Kasumi: "Tan malos somos? 0o"_**

**_Akane: "Ranma..no quieres ir conmigo a jugar en el tunel?"_**

**_Ranma: "Claro!" ˆˆ_**

**_-FIN-_**

**_Disculpen si no es un gran fic la idea la tome de un fic de sakura card captor espero les guste la verdad creo que salio mas o menos y deseaba hacer algo diferente a lo que normalmente se hace_**

**_criticas comentarios a carlosprivattbonus com.pe espero les guste._**

**_Gracias por leerlo_**

**_Carlos P._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloopers_

_del capitulo :_

_"La Salsa del Amor"_

_Por _

_Carlos P._

_Director: " Bueno días mi gente, hora de bailar mambo!" _

_Nabiki: "Pero que le pasa al director?"_

_Kasumi sonriendo: "Acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones en cuba" _

_Ranma: "Asi? y que tal estuvo el viaje Sr. Director?"_

_Director: "Regio, Regio conoci unos negrazos guapisimos, fuertes hermosos..."_

_Akane: " OoU Este... creo que ya es hora de empezar Director"_

_Director: "Siiiii, despues les paso los videos de mi estadía chicos,ahora Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!"_

_"La Salsa del Amor" Blooper No.1_

_Ranma y Akane estan en el Uchan visitando a Ukio que esta muy mal por que su salsa no le salio bien._

_Akane : "Pobre esta triste por que su salsa no le salio bien"_

_Ranma: "(Esta es la salsa que hizo hace diez años, yo la malogre y nunca me atrevi a decirselo)"_

_Ukio: Arropandose en el futon "No tengo idea de que salio mal, hice todo lo que la receta decía"_

_Akane: "No te preocupes Ukio toma te traje un poco de sopa para que te alivies"_

_Ukio sonriendo: "Gracias Akane" pero ni bien toma la sopa cae inconsciente._

_Director: "Bien corte ya podemos descansar"_

_Ranma: tomando a Ukio por los hombros "Ukio levantate" pero no reaccionaba, "Rápido traigan un medico"_

_Director asustado "Pero que pasa?"_

_Akane detras del escenario con una sonrisa malevola "Una menos jijiji"_

_"La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.2_

_Ranma esta tomando un baño caliente despues de que Ukio fue invitada a quedarse en el dojo._

_Ranma: "Nunca pense que Ukio se deprimiria tanto ahora no se que hacer para animarla" esta a punto de salir de la tina cuando._

_De pronto la puerta corrediza se abre y aparecen._

_Orichan lanzandose a la tina: "Ranma mi amor"_

_Slayer apareciendo dentro de la tina: "Sueltalo ori el es mío"_

_Ranma completamente rojo "Socorroooo, quitenme a estas locas" de pronto siente un aire helado y se gira mirando el marco de la puerta._

_Ukio y Akane destilando un aura muy roja "Ranma Saotome quienes son ellas"_

_Ranma sudando "Esperen chicas no es lo que piensan" mientras trata de liberarse del abrazo de Orichan y Slayer._

_Director "Corten, pero quienes son ellas como entraron aqui" "Nabiki --"_

_Nabiki apareciendo "Soy inocente yo no se nada"_

_En la entrada se ve a carlos el autor contando muchos billetes._

_"La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.3_

_Ranma se dirige a dormir despues del accidentado baño._

_Ranma llegando a su habitación "Rayos por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi" alabrir encuentra a Ukio en un futon esperandolo._

_Ukio con una sonrisa "Hola Ranma ven te estaba esperando, vamos a dormir juntos como cuando eramos niños"_

_Ranma retrocede asustado "Ukio pepero!"_

_Ukio con una mirada seductora "Vamos no me diras que me tienes miedo, verdad?"_

_De pronto se ve un gran paraguas naranja golpear en la cabeza a Ranma, pero un paraguas?_

_Director: "Corten, Pero que rayos paso ahora, quien llamo a Ryoga!"_

_Ryoga con un aura roja "Saotome te voy a matar"_

_Ukio feliz "Hay mi Ryoga es tan apasionado"_

_Todos: 00UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU._

_" La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No. 4_

_Nabiki se encuentra con un microfono en el cuarto en que Akane, Ranma y Ukio se encuentran conversando._

_Nabiki con el microfono: "Ranma y Akane ya estan casados, son marido y mujer"_

_Akane: "Pero Nabiki que dices!"_

_Nabiki susurrando "Callate Akane no ves que estu oportunidad"_

_Ranma moviendo las manos "Es mentira, es mentira"_

_Akane abrazando a Ranma "Vamos Ranma es hora de admitirlo" y susurrando "Ademas es la unica solución"_

_Ukio con una mirada incredula "No les creo!"_

_Ranma abrazando Akane: "Es cierto yo y ..." de pronto las puertas estallan apareciendo _

_Criskun quien corre y toma las manos de Akane: "Es mentira verdad amor, tu no te has casado con Ranma aun no es así?"_

_Ukio, Nabiki, Soun, panda y Kasumi: OOU_

_Ranma destilando una aura muy roja "AKANE TENDO QUIEN ES EL!"_

_Akane muy nerviosa "Ran...ma yo"_

_Director:"corteeeen, pero que estoy pagando dios mio, que!"_

_"La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.5_

_En el jardin del dojo Ukio se encuentra enterrando una caja._

_Ranma: "Pero Ukio que estas enterrando?"_

_Akane sorprendida: "Ukio son tus instrumentos para cocinar? estas segura?"_

_Ukio muy decidida: "Si desde ahora dejare todo mi pasado, por Ranma"_

_De pronto el agujero explota ante las miradas atonitas de Ranma y Akane_

_Ryoga con los ojos rojos y su colmillo brillando "UKIO KUONJI SE PUEDE SABER QUE INTENTABAS HACER"_

_Ukio con una sonrisa nerviosa "Jejejeje Ryoga que rapido despertaste ..U"_

_" La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.6_

_Akane y Ukio están compitiendo para ver quien cocina mejor el almuerzo para Ranma,se encuentran cortando las verduras._

_Kasumi entrando a la cocina "Chicas pero que estan haciendo?"_

_Akane y Ukio con los cuchillos en las manos "cortando los nabos por que?"_

_Kasumi: "Por nada solo volteen hacia atras" _

_Akane y Ukio se voltean solo para encontrarse a Ranma pegado a la pared con la ropa hecha girones por el movimiento del corte_

_Director:"Debi saber que esto seria un desastre -- U"_

_" La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.7_

_Ranma y Akane acaban de entrar en la habitación de ella para pasar la noche._

_Akane nerviosa mira a Ranma dirigirse a la ventana "Y a dodnde vas?"_

_Ranma:"Me voy a dormir al tejado"_

_Akane:"Espera"_

_Ranma voltea sonriendo "Que pasa quieres algo de mi?"_

_Akane iba a replicar cuando aparece Nabiki con un cubo de agua._

_Nabiki: "Aqui traigo la solución"_

_Ranma: "Excelente si me convierto en chica no pasara nada"_

_Ukio: "Asi que todo era una farsa"_

_Ranma toma el cubo y se lo bebe de un trago "Vaya que tenía sed"_

_Al rato Ranma sale y bota a la familia que curiosa los espiaba._

_Akane: "Vaya como molestan no Ranma, Ran...ma?"_

_Ranma tiene una extraña mirada sobre Akane y de pronto "Akane estas tan sexy ahora!"_

_Akane retrocediendo "Ranma que te pasa..." y no llega acabar la frase cuando ya Ranma la esta besando al principio trata de soltarse pero despues caen en la cama y siguen besandose desenfrenadamente._

_Director: "Corten pero que pasa detenganlos, esto es programa para jovenes, que demonios"_

_Happosai: "Oiga director!"_

_Director: "Que quieres no ves que tengo un problema"_

_Happosai: "Solo quiero preguntarle si ha visto un balde de agua donde disolvi una caja de viagra"_

_Director: U _

_" La Salsa del Amor " Blooper No.8_

_Ranma esta enfrentado por Akane y Ukio._

_Akane: "Es hora de que elijas con quien quieres estar Ranma!"_

_Ukio: "Akane tiene razon es hora de elijas"_

_Ranma retrocede moviendo las manos, luego se detiene y mirandolas "Bien tomare una decisión"_

_Pero antes de que termine de hablar aparecen corriendo._

_Umitsunami: "No ranma eligeme a mi, yo te amo"_

_Orichan: "Que estas loca, el es solo mio!#"_

_Slayer: "Atras dejen a mi ranma"_

_Ranchan: "Alejense de el es solo mio"_

_Ranma sale corriendo "Auxilio dejenme salir" mientras es seguido por una furiosa turba de chicas fanaticas._

_Director: "Noooo por que a mi, esto no puede estar peor!"_

_Ranmaster "Sr. Director tengo que hablarle de ciertas reglas, que se han roto"_

_Director: " -- Rayos"_

_-FIN-_

_Este fic se lo dedico a la lista de Ranfics, ante todo me disculpo por usar los nombres de algunos amigos de la lista sin haberles consultado espero no lo tomen a mal, le dedico el fic a mis amigas Orichan, danae, slayer, umitsunami, ranchan, a mis amigos Ranmaster, criskun e Iory._

_Criticas comentarios a espero les guste._

_Gracias por leerlo_

_Carlos P._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bloopers_**

**_del Ova :_**

**_"Las Recetas de Mama"_**

**_Por _**

**_Carlos P._**

**_Director: " Hola chicos, ya vamos a empezar." _**

**_Nabiki: "Tsubasa pero que haces! Dónde esta el Director?"_**

**_Director: " Hoy no pudo venir, se quedo descansando en cama, pero yo lo voy a reemplazar"_**

**_Akane: "Que! tu sabes dirigir!" _**

**_Director: "Por supuesto una vez me disfrace de semáforo"_**

**_Todos se le quedan viendo al director 0o_**

**_Director(el verdadero): atado con cadenas y correas a una cama "Tsubasa por que te demoras amor!"_**

**_Director: " ..Bueno chicossss! estan listos todos? Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!"_**

**_"Las Recetas de Mama" Blooper No.1_**

**_Una escena del pasado de la familia Tendo, en un picnic estan Soun, su esposa, Kasumi y Nabiki_**

**_Mama de Akane : Gritando "Akane ven a comer!"_**

**_Akane: como una niña de 5 años corriendo "Ya voy Mama"_**

**_Akane: Recibiendo un plato con una flor y una mariposa "Que rico"_**

**_Todos : "Gracias por La Comida" y al probarla de repente toda la familia cae inconsciente_**

**_Director: "Pero que paso?"_**

**_Ranma: "Rápido traigan un medico, ya veo de donde heredo Akane esa forma de cocinar --U"_**

**_Director: disfrazado de enfermera "No importa...con editar la escena basta"_**

**_"Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.2_**

**_Era una mañana tranquila en el dojo Tendo cuando se escucha un grito._**

**_Ranma: "Es Akane" _**

**_Toda la Familia: sube las escaleras a toda prisa "Que sucede Akane?"_**

**_Akane: "Miren he encontrado este libro de apuntes me parece que es de mama" y se lo entrega a Kasumi_**

**_Kasumi: sonrojándose "Akane creo que te has equivocado..."_**

**_Genma: Se acerca a leer "a ver el lunes Tofu vino eran pasadas las doce me tomo y arranco las ropas y ..."_**

**_Director: "CORTE! Que pasa aquí?"_**

**_Kasumi: con una mirada asesina y un aura de batalla muy roja "creo saber quien"_**

**_Nabiki: "Jejeje uu"_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.3_**

**_En el patio Ranma practica golpeando un tronco mientras su padre lo ve..._**

**_Genma: "asi es Ranma tu madre cocina exquisito"_**

**_Ranma: cogiendo del cuello a su padre "SI ES ASI POR QUE NO LA BUSCAMOS PARA QUE NOS COCINE ALGO"_**

**_Genma: "Cállate idiota o quieres hacerte seppuku"_**

**_Nabiki: "Hola tía Nodoka!"_**

**_Ranma y su padre salen corriendo a tirarse al estanque_**

**_Ranma: "HAYYYYYYYYYYYY" sale corriendo_**

**_Genma: "hagggsss" igual_**

**_Director: "Pero que rayos paso ahora!"_**

**_Asistente: "Alguien puso ácido en lugar de agua"_**

**_En el fondo Akane, Shampoo, Ukio y Kodachi con una gran sonrisa hacen cola para pagarle a Nabiki_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No. 4_**

**_Nodoka, Akane y Ranma-Chan estan en la cocina..._**

**_Nodoka: "Bien Ranko corta las verduras"_**

**_Ranma-Chan: "Por supuesto tía!" asi que tira las verduras al aire y con el cuchillo comienza a cortar todo..._**

**_Director: "COOOORTE! Que rayos haces Ranma!"_**

**_Ranma-Chan: "pero que dices no ves que corto las verduras"_**

**_Director: "Asi entonces que significa esto!" en eso se observa la cocina completamente destrozada a cuchillazos y en una esquina Akane y Nodoka pálidas._**

**_Ranma: "Jejeje creo que me emocione! -- U"_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.5_**

**_En un extremo de la casa esta Soun Tendo Hechandose agua fría_**

**_Director: "CORTE! Se imprime, Señor Tendo venga por favor"_**

**_Soun: acercándose al Director "sí señor director"_**

**_Director: "quisiera saber"_**

**_Soun: "Que! _**

**_Director: "Si no te han dicho antes que te ves guapo sin ropa"_**

**_Soun: "OO U"_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.6_**

**_Akane y Ranma-Chan están compitiendo para ver quien cocina mejor_**

**_Nodoka: entrando a la cocina "mira Akane el Sr. Panda se ha comido todo?"_**

**_Akane y Ranma-Chan "Quieres probar que comida sabe mejor?"_**

**_Nodoka: "a ver probare la de Akane" y al hacerlo cae desmayada_**

**_Ranma-Chan: "Tía Nodoka te encuentras bien"_**

**_Akane: con cara de preocupación "Querida suegra esta bien!"_**

**_Nodoka: recuperándose "Vaya Akane por lo menos lo has intentado" y sale a darle la comida al panda._**

**_Director: "Ha que dulce mujer, que maravillosa suegra será!"_**

**_Akane: "Rayos la vieja se salvo!"_**

**_Director: -- U_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.7_**

**_En la sala se encuentra Nabiki y Genma Panda_**

**_En eso entra Nodoka con una gran olla de comida hecha por Akane_**

**_Nodoka: "Acá tiene Sr. Panda toda para usted!"_**

**_Panda: ..._**

**_Nodoka: "Que Pasa no tiene hambre?"_**

**_El panda se inclina y comienza a comerla hasta terminarla_**

**_Director: "Corte creo que ya quedo!"_**

**_Nodoka: "Sr. Director me parece que ha estado un poco mal quizás deberíamos repetirla"_**

**_Director: "asi usted cree, bueno si lo dice creo que tiene razón y cuantas veces mas deberíamos ensayarlo"_**

**_Nodoka: "Unas 35 veces bastaran"_**

**_El Panda se cae desmayado_**

**_Nodoka: "Al fin, ahora me pagara todas juntas, Akane corazón es hora de cocinar!"_**

**_" Las Recetas de Mama " Blooper No.8_**

**_En la cocina Akane acaba de poner los huevos en el microondas_**

**_Ranma-Chan: "Pero que haces, los huevos no se ponen en el microondas!"_**

**_Akane: "Que dices"_**

**_En ese momento se origina una explosión, rompiendo una tubería de agua caliente"_**

**_Ranma: "Nooooo! " y cae desmayado Nabiki aparece jalándolo para llevarselo._**

**_Director: "COORTE! Bueno cambio de planes en lugar de Nabiki va un reemplazo"_**

**_Nabiki: "Que reemplazo?"_**

**_Akane: "Si quien va reemplazarla?"_**

**_Director: Tsubasa vistiendo un leotardo "Pues yoooooo!"_**

**_Ranma: "Ni hablar yo no me desmayo en las manos de ese pervertido" y sale corriendo detrás de el salen toda la familia, tsubasa y el equipo de filmación_**

**_Kasumi: "Pero donde están todos? 0o"_**

**_Tofu: "Hola Kasumi llego temprano para jugar al doctor?"_**

**_Ranma: "No, Pasa mi amor!" ˆˆ_**

**_-FIN-_**

**_Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga leaf quien me lo pidió espero te guste_**

**_Criticas comentarios a carlosprivattbonus com.pe espero les guste._**

**_Gracias por leerlo_**

**_Carlos P._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bloopers_**

**_del capitulo :_**

**_"La Leyenda del Panda Pintado"_**

**_Por _**

**_Carlos P._**

**_Director: " Muy bien todos a sus lugares! y asistente traeme hielo y una almohadilla". _**

**_Ryoga: "otra vez salio con tsubasa señor director"_**

**_Director: "si, ejem, bueno como es que lo sabes?"_**

**_Ranma: "vamos señor director, cada vez que sale con tsubasa, al otro dia no se puede sentar bien, no es asi?" _**

**_Director: "0o ejem,ejem,vamos a empezar!"_**

**_Asistente: Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!"_**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado " Blooper No.1_**

**_Hay un festival en el templo, Ranma y compañia van a divertirse_**

**_Sakura : Vamos shaoran tomoyo nos espera en el templo Tsukimine!"_**

**_Shaoran : sonriendo dice "vamos Sakura" _**

**_Director: "COOORTE!"_**

**_Director: "Quien dejo entrar a esos niños que hacen en mi set!_**

**_Shaoran: "Que este no es el set de sakura card captor?"_**

**_Director: "Noooo, pero quien fue el idiota que les dijo eso"_**

**_Ryoga: "00U" tratando de escabullirse asolapadamente._**

**_Director: "¬¬ Tenía que ser y encima no sale en este capitulo" _**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado " Blooper No.2_**

**_En la Carpa de las pinturas encantadas_**

**_Pintor: con un rostro tetrico "por favor conserven la calma,lo que van a presenciar es horrible,terrible._**

**_Ranma: "Que sera?"_**

**_Akane: "tengo miedo Ranma!"_**

**_Nabiki: "no creo que sea tan terrible"_**

**_Pintor: "esta es la primera pintura" y la descubre _**

**_Hay un grito generalizado y Todos se caen desmayados_**

**_Director: "CORTE! TU! el ingeniero de Efectos!_**

**_Ingeniero de Efectos: "Que pasa jefe, por que se molesta?; Ud. me pidio algo terrorifico"_**

**_Director: "SI PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE PONER LA FOTO DE COLOGNE DESNUDA QUIERES MATARLOS!_**

**_Ingeniero de Efectos: "lo siento uu"_**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado " Blooper No.3_**

**_Cuando se acaban de liberar las primeras dos primeras pinturas ..._**

**_Akane: Cuidado Papa, Maestro Cuidado_**

**_Genma: ahi viene la tercera Ranma ten cuidado _**

**_Ranma: "Si no te preocupes nos encargaremos de ella"_**

**_En eso aparece... Kenshin Himura, quien literalmente cae encima de ranma._**

**_Kenshin: "oroooo" _**

**_Ranma: "quien diablos eres tu!"_**

**_Ukio, Shampoo y Akane aparecen alrededor de Ranma brillando con sus auras de batallas muy rojas_**

**_Akane: "Ranma como te atreves a tocar a otra mujer!"_**

**_Ukio: "Rannnchannnn!"_**

**_Shampoo: " como atreverse a engañar a shampoo ¡!"_**

**_Todas vas a morir!_**

**_Ranma: "No es lo que piensan estan equivocadas calmense , no, no noooooooo!"_**

**_Director: "Que no se han dado cuenta que es un hombre ?"_**

**_En el fondo se ve a ranma siendo masacrado por sus prometidas mientras a su lado esta un confundido kenshin diciendo 0---0" ooorrrroooo _**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado" Blooper No. 4_**

**_La panda llora pidiendo una cita en medio de la feria_**

**_Akane: " si tu sueño se hace realidad prometes volver"_**

**_panda: "si..."_**

**_Ranma: "ya papa sal con ella"_**

**_panda: " no, no quiero a un panda"_**

**_todos miran a Ranma_**

**_panda: "tampoco quiero a ranma, yo deseo... a Akane"_**

**_Todos: "00U"_**

**_Director:"Corteee, diablos es la ultima vez que permito al camaleon disfrazarse de panda" _**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado" Blooper No.5_**

**_En el momento que akane se acerca ha hablarle a Ranma para que el panda regrese_**

**_Akane: acercandose al oido ranma "ranma tienes que hacer que vuelva a la pintura"_**

**_Ranma: ..._**

**_Akane: Ranma me escuchas, ranma contestame._**

**_En eso Ranma se voltea y la toma de la cintura atrayendola hacia el._**

**_Akane: "Ranma pero..."_**

**_Ranma: "Akane te ves tan sexy en kimono, y tu perfume a jazmines me enloquece"_**

**_De repente Ranma comienza a besar a Akane apasionadamente, akane corresponde pasa las manos por el cuello de ranma quien comienza recorrer la espalda de akane con sus manos, a su vez akane juega con la coleta de ranma, cada vez las caricias son mas atrevidas y ..._**

**_Director: Corte,corte, corteeee, que estan haciendo es un programa para niños, no la version hentai del kamasutra! _**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado" Blooper No.6_**

**_Estan Ranma y la panda sentados en una banca..._**

**_Ranma: "lo siento pero esto no puede seguir sabes que es algo temporal, nada puede existir entre nosotros"_**

**_panda: " Es cierto eres un humano y yo solo un dibujo"_**

**_Ranma: " pero no es tu culpa, es el destino"_**

**_Nabiki: "pero que buen actor"_**

**_panda: " no te preocupes yo se como solucionarlo"_**

**_sale corriendo y es envuelta por una gran luz blanca y al voltearse aparece... _**

**_Kodachi: "Ranma mi amor"_**

**_Ranma: "NOOOO, SOCORRO!" _**

**_Director: "Corte se imprime, y quiero 25 copias del rostro de ranma jejejeje!"_**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado" Blooper No.7_**

**_Al momento que caen rendidos de Genma, Shoun y Happosai_**

**_Gente: "Han perdido y ahora quien podra salvarnos!"_**

**_De repente aparece..._**

**_yo el chapulin colorado!_**

**_Director: "corteeeen, buaaaa, buaaa, debi hacerle caso a mi mama y ser abogado ;; _**

**_" La Leyenda del Panda Pintado" Blooper No.8_**

**_Al momento de la despedida la panda se acerca a Ranma.._**

**_panda: "gracias por la cita ranma"_**

**_Ranma: "en verdad te divertiste"_**

**_panda: "si solo quiero pedirte algo mas, un ultimo favor"_**

**_Ranma: "pidemelo que quieras yo tratare de complacerte"_**

**_panda: "En serio, lo que sea?"_**

**_Ranma: sudando "si lo que sea"_**

**_panda: acercando su cara a ranma... _**

**_Ranma: 0o pensando "me va a besar"_**

**_la panda se acerca y cuando esta a solo 5 cm, saca un enorme mazo estampandolo contra el piso_**

**_panda: "imbecil, me hizo pagar por todo lo que se comio, ni me invito y encima tiene novia"_**

**_Director: " Corte que no pueden hacer nada bien?" en eso tsubasa se acerca por detras de el y le dice "amor he comprado nuevos latigos, correas y cadenas"_**

**_Todos: "00U" _**

**_Director: uu..Bueno es todo por hoy hasta luego, y salio corriendo del estudio_**

**_Akane: "Ranma... vamos a casa te tengo una sorpresa!"_**

**_Ranma: "yo tambien akane, yo tambien!" _**

**_Hacemos un acercamiento del bolsillo de Ranma al irse y se logra ver un par de esposas de policia?_**

**_-FIN-_**

**_Disculpen si no salio tambien es mi 2do fic espero les guste por que a mi no me gusto_**

**_criticas comentarios a carlosprivattbonus com.pe espero les guste._**

**_Gracias por leerlo_**

**_Carlos P._**


	6. Notas de Autor

saQhra 2005-06-20 ch 5, signed Me alegra que haya otro peruano por estos lares, yo también lo soy, y tu fic me gustó. Increíble que hayas visto también las ovas y la película, seguro a través del club Sugoi.  
Pero también quería decirte que ya hubo alguien que escribió sobre bloopers, su nombre es Mirmallen Niwa y su fic: "Bloopers: Buscando desespedaramente a Shampoo.  
Yo ya he puesto unos cuantos fics aquí y en otras secciones, espero que lo puedas leer si te interesa.

saQhra Gracias SaQhra me alegra que te haya gustado mis bloopers los hice con mucho cariño, te cuento que yo hice estos bloopers en el año 2000, aunque recien los he publicado en fanfiction ,ya habian sido publicadas en otras paginas, en cuanto a las peliculas, ovas, superovas y la serie de tv de ranma yo los tengo todos en dvd no los vi en el club sugoi, me gustaria leer tus fics asi que voy a buscarlos y te dejare mi opinion, ya sabes si quieres conversar solo escribeme a mi mail o conectate a mi msn que es el mismo mail.

Noriko-InLove 2005-06-18 ch 1, signed jajajajajajaja muy bueno... naa mas q decir, podrias seguir con otros capitulos, se te da bien lo del humor - buen fic... Witchmin

Gracias hce años que no escribo un nuevo blooper pero voy a ver si me animo y otra vez gracias por leerlos

2005-06-17 ch 1, signed ja, ja, ja, ya sabia k Shinosuke era tremendo...ja, ja, ja, ja, me gusto mucho, ja, ja, ja, y lo de la uña partida tb, ja, ja

si yo saboa tambien jajaja

gracias por leerlo atte Carlos Privatt 


End file.
